First Birthday Alone
by GirlforGod99
Summary: Rachel's not really excited for her birthday. She thinks it will only bring bad memories, but can her new family help her create new ones? AU


I looked at the calender, today was the first month anniversery of my mutation and also the third week since I was found by Splinter and brought here. Today also marked my 8th birthday, which I hope my brothers will forget.

My birthday didn't matter to me anymore, it just brought back too many bad memories of my mutation anyway. Plus, this is the first birthday, I will be alone. At least, it feels that way. Even now, I only feel safe talking to Sensei and Raphael. I don't know why I'm not comfortable talking to the others.

Getting up from bed, I put on my kimono, brown belt, knee and elbow pads. I also put on my peach mask. I was excited to show it off today. Since I didn't have hair anymore, I found Donnie's scissors and cut each end of my mask into three strips. Braiding them carefully, I tied them at the ends to make the tails look decorative.

Walking to the kitchen, my brothers and father were gathered around a small cake made of algue and worms. They know I didn't eat that, but I figured it was the thought that count. That was another difference I had with my new brothers, I coudn't stand the thought of eating pond scum or worms. Instead, I ate rice. Plain and simple rice. It was boring, but it always filled me.

It was a good thing I had rehearsed my reactions. I knew they only cared, but I really didn't want to remember anything about my old life, except my brother Jason. "Thanks guys. You didn't have too." They all looked at me with love. That in itself gave me joy. That's when I realized I had just spoken to all of my brothers, not just Raphael.

Splinter went and picked me up and gave me a kiss on my nose. "It is so wonderful to hear you speak, my child. Now I know that you don't want the cake, but your brothers have gifts for you. Is that ok?" He asked me.

I nodded as all my brothers set their gift on the table. "Open mine first!" Mikey yelped as he jumped up and down, instantly getting repremanded by Splinter. I laughed as he smiled. Opening it, I found a hand drawn picture that featured me, Mikey, Raphael, Leo, and Donnie. I gave him a hug, and set it down by my bowl of rice.

"Now me!" Donnie said as he handed me the shoebox that had been wrapped in newspaper. Opening it, I found a bunch of books piled inside. Most were torn and had broken pages, but on the bottom I found a book I'd forgotten all about. _Little Readers' Bible_ At that very moment, I pulled Donnie into the biggest hug I'd ever given. "I found that book in the sewers. If you don't wanna read it, it still has a lot of pictures."

He gave me a sideways glance, obviously confused. "This is the most important book in the world Donnie." I said as he stared at me surprised. "Don't you understand?" He shook his head. "You've never heard of a bible, have you?" Now all my brothers were starring at me, confused. The only one that understood was Sensei.

He nodded at me. "You're a Christian Rachel, aren't you?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I gave my life to Christ when I was six years old." I said proudly. Looking over at my brothers, they could not be any more confused. I might as well have been talking to sensei in swahili. Getting over the awkward silence helped as Raph's hand shot up.

"Can I give her my gift next Sensei?" Raph asked, strangely eager. He nodded. "Ok. Here Ray, happy birthday." I opened it to reveal a jumprope. I squealed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed again as I hugged it. It wasn't brand new or even a proper jumprope. It was a long rope with duct tape on either side. And yet, it was the best present ever. I kissed Raphael on the cheek as he squirmed complaining of cooties. I giggled as Leo, without a word handed me his gift.

Of course, it was practical, like Leo. A small box of bandaids. He winked at me saying, "You'll need it." I had just started my first Ninjustsu training sessions yesterday morning and going to bed, all my mustles had hurt. I hadn't gotten any cuts yet but I was sure they would follow.

Going to my room after breakfast, I obserbed my gifts, maybe I'm not so alone after all.


End file.
